The present invention relates to a novel double flower gene in Verbena. The present invention also relates to a Verbena seed, a Verbena plant, Verbena flower, a Verbena variety and a Verbena hybrid which comprise the novel double flower gene.
Verbena belongs to the family Verbaceae. Verbena is a popular garden plant that can be used in beds, pots and baskets. It is generally sold as a spring annual in cell packs, although it can be grown as a tender perennial in mild climate regions. Verbena is commercially grown from either seed or cuttings. The varieties, usually grown from seed, are sold in cell packs and are generally more compact and less trailing than the vegetatively propagated varieties. Vegetative lines are frequently sold in larger pots as a specimen plant, and are also used as trailing plants for the garden and for hanging baskets. Within the last few years, plant breeding companies have introduced many new vegetative lines and the potential market for these is significant and expanding. Verbena is valued for its tolerance to direct sunlight, its ease of cultivation and a wide range of flower colors.
With existing cultivars, the Verbena flower has five petals. To date, there have been no double flowered Verbena plants reported in the relevant literature. Other flower crops that have double flower forms include Aster (Callistephus sinensis), African Marigold (Tagetes erecta), Stock (Matthiola incana), Nasturtium (Tiopaecolum majus), petunia, impatiens, geranium and carnation. Double flower plants typically have relatively little seed set and therefore flower more continuously with less of a tendency to cycle in and out of flower throughout the growing season. This attribute is valued especially in vegetatively propagated varieties. A double flowered Verbena variety, if available, would be particularly desirable for use as trailing plants for the garden and for hanging baskets.